SECS
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: "What's sex?  What does sex have to do with putting your hand down Tsuna's pants!"  "when Vongola told me that people have sex because they feel 'intimate' with each other, I really wanted to have sex with you."  8059, 6927, 4851, mention of D18, and RL
1. What is it?

"Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro rested his lips right next to Tsuna's ear, breathing hot air on the sensitive spot just behind the shell. "Let's get dirty and have _sex_ right here on the table…"

Tsuna choked on his own spit, mentally struggling to fight Mukuro's seduction while his body willingly submitted to the illusionist's wiles. "M-Mukuro-san…" His caramel eyes slid shut and he bit his bottom lip as Mukuro's hand slid into the waistband of his slacks, squeezing so _nicely_ around his length…

"SEX!" Both lovers froze instantly, disbelief flashing across their faces in varying degrees of shock. "What's sex? What does sex have to do with putting your hand down Tsuna's pants?"

Hoping he was just hearing things, Tsuna turned his head to look around Mukuro; his hopes were dashed as he saw the 9 years old cow-child standing in the doorway, watching them with huge, earnest emerald eyes.

He all but died, both knees crashing to the ground as his legs gave out on him, causing him to yelp in pain. Mukuro remained standing, staring at the cow-child with a spark in his cobalt blue and scarlet red eye.

"Kufufufufufu…." Ignoring Tsuna's mutterings of pain, Mukuro pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as he adjusted his black duster around himself. "Come here, Lambo, and I shall tell you all about… _sex_." The word rolled off of his tongue like a cherished sin. Lambo, cajoled by this promise, leaped right into Mukuro's lap, waiting expectantly for answers.

This snapped Tsuna out of his depression and discomfort enough that he flashed to his feet and slapped both hands over Lambo's ears. "Don't listen, Lambo!" He stole the poor, 'innocent' child from Mukuro's lap and ran away as fast as he could.

Behind him followed Mukuro's laughter.

"TSUNA! I WANNA KNOW WHAT SEX IS!" Lambo threw a mini-fit in his arms, writhing and wiggling madly.

Tsuna nearly dropped him. "Lambo, stop moving so much!" He stopped running, looking back down the hall wearily.

"But I wanna know what sex is!" Lambo pouted up at him, finally ceasing his one-sided war to give Tsuna an incredibly focused glare.

"You're too young to know, Lambo!" Tsuna's back hit the wall and he slid down it to rest on the floor, Lambo tucked safely to his belly. "It's something only grown-ups do!" _'Or so it was…' _Tsuna thought silently to himself but managed to refrain from telling Lambo that.

For a moment, Lambo's expression was blank; his wide emerald green eyes stared up at Tsuna and he stayed silent. "… Why is it something only grown-ups do?" He tilted his head curiously.

"W-well…" Deciding he couldn't quite tell Lambo that, he tried to go for something that wasn't _quite_ the truth, but definitely wasn't a lie. "Because when you have… 'sex', you have to share things with the person you… have 'sex' with that you don't want to share with everyone else." He thought that the threat to Lambo's privacy (or his 'so-called privacy' seeing as how he told them everything anyway) would curb his curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because it's very… intimate."

"What's intimate?"

Tsuna was thinking of the best way to kill himself; so far, he was willing to go with anything that came along. "When something is very, very close to you."

Lambo's eyebrows drew together. "Are we intimate right now?"

"No!" Tsuna flinched at the volume of his own voice. "No…" He petted Lambo's hair – now a tamed mop of ebony black instead of the wild afro he had once had. "When I say 'very, very close to you', I mean… well, something that is very, very close to you and makes you feel good too."

"… Like grapes?"

The back of Tsuna's head banged against the wall. "… No… Better than grapes. Not something that you can eat, but something that makes your heart feel warm and fuzzy." He rubbed a hand across his face.

"…" Lambo looked from him down to his own chest, bringing his hands up to his heart. "And having sex and being intimate makes people tell the truth?" He made it sound more like a superhero trick; like some truth-telling elixir.

Defeated, Tsuna nodded. It wasn't _actually_ true – that last part at least – but it would appease Lambo to think otherwise. "Now, don't ask about it again, okay? … _'sex'_ isn't something you need to worry about now." Lambo nodded absentmindedly. Tsuna smiled and ruffled his hair, setting him on the ground and standing to his feet. "Now go play, okay?"

Lambo stared up at him for another moment before disappearing, laughing obnoxiously as he ran away.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and find Lambo's childishness endearing.

His smile froze and the corner of his lips twitched as he got a bad feeling; hands snuck beneath the hem of his dress shirt and crawled up his chest, tweaking his nipples. His breath hitched.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ why did you run away from me?"

'_Oh no!_' He thought to himself with horror as his pants came undone and dropped to his ankles before he was shoved against the wall. _'I forgot about Mukuro-san!' _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Somewhere on the other side of Vongola HQ, Gokudera's head shot up from where he had been enjoying a treat, grass green eyes donning with understanding before filling with rage. "That damn Mukuro is molesting Juudaime again!" He rushed to his feet –

Only to be brought back to his knees again, a hand clutching the back of his head. "Mah mah, Gokudera-kun! Don't worry about Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled lewdly as he met Gokudera's glare with auburn brown eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's enjoying himself as much as we are!" He stroked his fingers softly across Gokudera's lightly dusted cheeks, his eyes loving. "Don't be so hasty, Gokudera-kun." He spoke the storm guardian's name in a low, dangerous tone.

Gokudera's breath hitched and his legs scissored lustily. His head sank back down and Yamamoto's length, inch by inch, disappeared into his hot mouth.

Yamamoto's head rolled on his shoulders as his hips rocked carefully. He wrapped his free hand with Gokudera's , the other combing through his lover's silver hair. "You're so beautiful, Gokudera-kun…" He lowered his hand to rub his thumb against the corner of Gokudera's mouth, catching his saliva and his own pre-cum. "I really don't deserve you." He chuckled lightly.

Gokudera's eyes wondered up to him and they glowed with the message: 'Yeah, I know.' He smirked as he deep throated Yamamoto.

He didn't stop until he drank every last drop of Yamamoto's seed. And then Yamamoto returned the favor.

_**Author's Note: This is based on the assumption that Tsuna breaks Mukuro out of his prison sooner than in the anime and that he somehow manages to break the arcobaleno curse as well. **_

_**I bet you can see where this is going, can't you? Reviews, please! **_


	2. How do you spell it?

As soon as Tsuna had disappeared from sight, Lambo was heading towards the conference room. There were computers there; computers with search engines that can answer _any_ question!

He slipped into the conference room – no one else there – and began safeguarding the door. Tsuna telling him not to ask about sex again usually meant that he could go ahead and find out for himself as long as Tsuna didn't find out until Lambo had found out everything he needed to know and had used that newly gained knowledge!

Hence, how most of the bad things the Vongola family had gone through had occurred. But it didn't really matter!

He put a booby trap on the door knob, explosives along the bottom of the door, grenades along the door jamb, and the conference table itself against the surface.

Complete with his task, he stood back and admired his work… and then he logged onto the internet and stared at the search engine.

… How was 'sex' spelled?

He shrugged, egged himself on for awhile, and then typed it in: 'S-E-C-S'. He made it all capital letters because it was a pretty big word, right? Not big as in long, but big as in _big_.

He was sorely disappointed. "SEX IS ABOUT COMPUTERS?" He pulled at his hair. "Tsuna lied to me…" Tears slid down his cheeks. "GAAAHH!" He slammed his tiny fists on the keyboard.

When he wiped the tears away and looked back up, he stared blankly at the screen.

In the search engine was 'S-E-X'; somehow, when he had pounded on the keyboard, he had erased the 'C-S' and slammed on the 'X'.

Awed, he clicked on a link; something about 'gay sex positions'.

…

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" 'Thunk!'

On the floor beneath the conference room, Spanner looked up from the mini-Mosca he had been tinkering with, a cherry lollipop in mouth. Lying across his lap was his redheaded lover, his glasses askew and his lips parted slightly in sleep, screwdriver still in hand.

He looked from his ceiling to his lover and then to mini-Mosca. Mini-Mosca rotated its head to look at him with its goggle-like eyes and shrugged. Spanner went back to work, dismissing the agonized scream. Tsuna would most likely figure it out later anyway.

_**Author's Note: Uh-oh ~ **_


	3. Why can't we do it?

Lambo slowly came to. His mind numb, he stumbled to the door and – for long, confusing minutes – couldn't figure out how to escape the conference room. He finally managed to break free from his own barricade, his wide emerald green eyes blank and distant as he swayed and tripped down the hall towards his room.

He plopped down on his bed, eyes on the ceiling but not really seeing the tart grape green paint.

"… Gwa hah hah!" He eventually snapped back to his senses, sitting up in the bed as he giggled wickedly to himself. "I'm ready!" He pumped a fist in the air. "Prepare yourself!" He smirked at his unseen foe, leaping off of his bed and going about creating his new plan.

Some time later, Reborn was walking into his bedroom. He was in a less than happy mood, having just gone to Spanner for repairs in one of the Vongola hideouts, seeing as how Giannini was further away than Spanner, and had found the blonde instead fondling a sleeping Shoichi, a mini-Mosca watching them with a video camera in hand.

Usually, he would have found that amusing – but after having just come back from a mission where he actually caught a burn from a flying bullet only to witness Yamamoto giving Gokudera head and then Mukuro raping Tsuna into the wall, _nothing_ was amusing anymore.

He was going to shoot the next person he saw. No matter whom that person happened to be.

He opened his door, trigger finger already twitching towards his gun in anticipation.

"Reborn!" Oh, goodie… the one person he wouldn't mind shooting _no matter_ his mood.

And then he lifted his head to glare at the damned cow-child. Who was, for one reason or another, positioned on all fours in the center of his bed. Oh, and he was naked.

Lambo looked under one arm at him, a large, triumphant grin on his lips. "Reborn! You've finally arrived!" He snickered deviously. "I, Lambo, shall – ! … shall – ! …" His smirk disappeared as he scratched his chin in thought. "… Seduce you!" Having remembered the word that had clearly slipped his mind, he leered at Reborn once more.

The hitman pulled out his Beretta and pointed it blank range at the Lambo. "You have three seconds to put your clothes on and leave." He clicked the safety off. "One."

The cow-child pouted and crawled the length of the bed towards him. "No!"

Reborn paused at the outright defiance. "… What?"

Lambo smirked. "No. I'm not going until we have sex!"

Reborn had the odd urge to slap himself. And then slap Lambo, but that wasn't so odd. "First of all, you're annoying; I'm not going to have sex with an annoying child." He glowered at said child. "Second of all, you're underage." He pointed at the door. "Get out."

Lambo tilted his head curiously. "There's an age you have to be to have sex?"

"16 and older." Reborn found Lambo's cow-print pajamas on the floor and threw them at the child. "Now get out."

Suspiciously enough, Lambo didn't argue; he picked up his pants and strutted right past Reborn on his way out, not ashamed but looking thoughtful.

As Reborn watched his departure, he couldn't help but get this bad feeling… Something about what he had said and how Lambo had reacted to it.

After a moment, he shook it off. He shut the door behind Lambo and began undressing.

Exhausted, furious, and downright in the mood to kill, he shrugged into his pajamas and lay down on top of the bed covers. Even in sleep, the niggling thought of something bad going to happen remained with him.

_**Author's Note: Whatever could that bad feeling be for?**_


	4. It's my birthday?

_SEVEN YEARS LATER…_

"Happy birthday, Lambo!" I-Pin bowed before her best friend, handing over a wrapped present.

The birthday boy accepted it with grace, holding it under one arm as he wrapped I-Pin up in a one-armed hug. "Thank you, I-Pin." He pulled back, smiling softly. "I already love it."

I-Pin returned his smile and slipped past him into the party occurring in Vongola HQ.

Lambo watched her disappear before turning back to the incoming guests, setting their presents down next to him as he offered them each either a kiss on the cheek, a hug, or a handshake depending on who they were. The pile of gifts wasn't so large though the number of visitors was extensive: mostly, it was just a lot of people in touch with the Vongola family wanting an excuse to visit.

Lambo's 'coming-of-age' ceremony was just the opportunity they had needed.

He accepted more guests than presents, knowing their true motive but not really minding as much as he would have years ago. All of his family was already there and his dearest, closest friends as well.

And Reborn was there, too; though he had slipped in before the actual party, conversing with Tsuna and Dino and occasionally Tsuna's other guardians.

He had yet to acknowledge Lambo or his birthday. Hell, Lambo had watched him not too long ago aim a gun at a random person's head who _was_ talking about his birthday. He seemed to be going out of his way to ignore the thunder guardian.

That was too bad.

"You want me to take over, Lambo?" A hand clapped down on Lambo's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

The teenager looked behind himself and smiled softly at who he saw. "Yamamoto."

The tall, auburn-eyed man behind him grinned down at him. "You need to enjoy your own party, not get stuck with these stuffy people." He winked and pushed Lambo insistently inside. "Go, go!"

Lambo turned back towards Yamamoto to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Yamamoto." He disappeared inside, leaving Yamamoto to deal with the last of the guests. He would be able to handle it, Lambo knew; especially with Gokudera standing not three feet behind him, glaring death at all the incoming people.

He snaked his way through the crowd, hunting down the missing hitman and the two mafia bosses. For people who had been there not a moment ago, they were quick to disappear.

"Mukuro-san!" He heard Tsuna yelp.

"Hibari!" Dino shouted.

He cocked his head curiously towards the growing crowd of gawking onlookers. He couldn't see beyond them, but he understood without seeing what was happening: for forever and a day, Hibari and Mukuro would be obsessed with killing each other… or, to be more accurate, Hibari would be obsessed with killing Mukuro and Mukuro bent on teasing Hibari to the point where Hibari is willing to kill the next thing that comes along.

Lambo felt a minute sadness for Dino and Tsuna, who usually ended up being those next things. They usually arrived together to break their lovers apart before any death occurred.

And if they were there… Reborn wouldn't be with them; he would be somewhere towards the back of the crowd where he could still see them but couldn't be seen.

With that in mind, Lambo made his way around the crowd: bingo.

The cool and calm hitman stood with a brandy in hand and his other hand in the pocket of his sleek black Armani suit. His fedora with the yellow wraparound ribbon tipped just so over his skull, casting a shadow over his obsidian eyes and a sharper edge to his chiseled jaw.

Lambo looked back to the crowd and then back to Reborn. Smiling, he sneaked closer… closer… closer…

A gun jabs his nose. "Back off, cow." Reborn doesn't even look at him.

"_Yare, yare_… Lambo took a small step back to slip a finger against the muzzle and try to point it somewhere except at his face. It doesn't budge. "You need to work on your social skills." He walked around the gun and rested his hands on the hitman's chest. "I have something to tell you, stingy bastard."

"You have a suicide wish?" He eyed Lambo's hands, gun still at the ready.

"No." Lambo shook his head. "You have to come with me."

"Not if your life depended on it."

The teenager pouted and looked away, his one emerald green eye hazy with tears. "I see… So you shall ignore the wish of the birthday boy over something as silly as _rankings_ even though I _am_ the Vongola guardian of thunder…"

Said as such, Reborn did sound kind of stupid; on top of that, those not so focused on the mini-war occurring not too far from them were turning their attention to them.

The hitman grabbed Lambo's elbow in a bruising grip and stalked out of the large reception hall.

Once out of sight, he slammed the teenager against a wall and glowered down at the smug boy. "What is it you wanted so terribly to talk about?"

Hands behind his back, Lambo smiling innocently. "I'm 16 now."

Reborn felt his senses slipping away. "Cow…" He growled, swaying slightly on his feet. "What have you done?"

He collapsed to the ground, vision graying. Lambo leaned down and took his fedora off, running his hand through Reborn's hair. "It's softer than I thought it would be." And Reborn passed out.

From his back pocket, Lambo pulled out a small vial of sparkling golden powder, the top uncapped. "I guess it still works even though you're not really an arcobaleno anymore…" Lambo mused aloud. "It was so worth trading my horns in for a week to get this from Verde." Smiling, he glanced down at Reborn where his smile only grew. "Now to get you out of here before anyone comes by…"

_**Author's Note: What could Lambo possibly plan on doing with Reborn? **_


	5. Can we do it now?

Reborn didn't slowly come to; he woke up abruptly, plans on how to kill Lambo already forming.

Before he could actually focus on those plans, a few different things occurred first – such as his hands handcuffed around a solid object, a blindfold, and his lack of clothing.

A severe frown on his lips, he tilted his head up and focused on his sense of hearing.

Not too far from the bound Reborn, Lambo was watching the hitman with partial amusement. "Finally awake, Reborn?"

Reborn didn't reply, not moving at all.

Lambo chuckled under his breath as he came to the bed and crawled across it to Reborn, putting one hand on Reborn's knee and the other next to his opposite thigh. "How are you feeling?" He purred, inching closer, further up Reborn's body.

Reborn stayed silent.

Lambo pouted, but, since Reborn couldn't see that, pressed his lips to Reborn's collarbone in a gentle kiss. He opened his mouth somewhat and sucked on where his mouth had kissed. "Mmmmm…" He moaned, enjoying the taste of Reborn's skin. "You taste dark and spicy."

He rubbed his cheek against Reborn's breast and nipped at his one nipple. "I finally have the time to talk and not be interrupted by you."

He wrapped a hand boldly around Reborn's length, tapping his fingers along its side. "I remember being 9 years old and finally hearing about sex." He leaned down and kissed the very tip of his cock. "I remember you turning me down." He laughed softly. "Thank you for that. That would have been pretty bad if you took me up on my offer back then." He enveloped the head with his mouth. "It's given me time to think about what I actually want and why I actually want it."

He deep-throated Reborn, tongue pressing against the sensitive organ. "Mmmmmnnnnnn…" His moaning sent vibrations down Reborn's penis. Pulling away for a moment, he admired his handiwork. "Goodness…" His thumb feathered over the gland. "This is the first time I've actually seen an erection, much less pre-cum." He licked his thumb clean. "I want you to orgasm." He balanced one hand on Reborn's inner thigh, dipping his head back down again. "I'm sure it will be a beautiful sight." He sucked hard, blowing out his cheeks and flattening his tongue to mouth as much as he could.

He swept his bangs back as before placing his hand on Reborn's thigh again, his one emerald green eye hazy with pleasure.

"Mmmmmmnnnnnn…." He fondled Reborn's sac. Splashed across his cheeks is a blush that belied his confident actions. But Reborn couldn't see that, so it didn't matter.

With a wet 'pop', he let Reborn's cock slide out of his mouth. He rubbed his finger into the gland, watching with awe as the length bobbed and moved with him. "It feels like steel wrapped in hot velvet…" He cocked his head, running his tongue over his glossy lips.

He looked up at Reborn – his stony expression and unresponsive manner. "Reborn…" He shifted and then slid his legs on either side of Reborn's one thigh. "Can you feel me?" He bucked against Reborn's thigh, rubbing his smaller erection against him.

Yes, he was naked too.

"It feels so good, Reborn…" He admitted. He put one hand on Reborn's shoulder as he used his other to continue stroking the hitman's length. "I know I should have to touch myself to feel this good, but I haven't and yet I feel like I'm burning from the inside out…" He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Reborn's lips. "I really want this."

He rubbed his fingers along Reborn's wet cock, soaking the digits. "I'm getting ready." He informed the blind hitman.

And Reborn listened to all the pervy sounds he made as he stretched himself, feeling the uncomfortable weight of his own cock against his abdomen.

"Mmmnnnah! Aaahhhh… Ah- haaah!" Reborn's hips bucked up, seduced by each sound and the rocking of Lambo's body against his thigh.

"I'm ready…" Lambo whispered into his ear. Lambo bit his earlobe.

Lambo smiled as he felt Reborn's hips buck up against him. He put one hand around Reborn's length and the other he used to separate his ass cheeks. "Uuuhh… ahhh…" He could feel the very tip of Reborn's gland penetrate his orifice. His breath hitched as he groaned again. "Nnn… Nnnuuuhhh…" So close… Just a little more and he would be pass the head; he'd read that the head is the most difficult part because it was the largest part. "M-mmm… …" He sighed.

He let go of Reborn's length and arched his back, letting Reborn's head slip out of him and stay rigid against the curve of his butt.

"I'm sorry, Reborn… This isn't fair…" A sad smile curved his lip; tears appeared in his eye. "to either of us." He put his hands on Reborn's shoulders. "You've done some pretty bad things, but I don't think you've ever raped someone before." He rubbed a hand across his face. "When I was 9, I saw Mukuro and Vongola about to have sex. When Mukuro said the word 'sex', I wanted to know what it was so bad… So when Vongola told me that people have sex because they feel 'intimate' with each other, I really wanted to have sex with you. He said that people who are intimate with each other don't hold secrets from each other, and I really wanted to know your secrets." His tears slid down his cheeks and plopped on Reborn's chest.

He kissed Reborn's temple above the blindfold. "Thanks for not mocking me… I did actually think it was rather stupid to not gag you." He slid off of Reborn and crawled towards the end of the bed, reaching for his shirt.

"Stupid cow."

Lambo choked and paled, his one eye wide with shock. "R-Reborn…?" There were hands on his hips, dragging him back into the center of the bed. "When did you undo the handcuffs?"

Reborn smirked against the back of his neck. "A few minutes after waking up." He kissed a trail to Lambo's jaw. "You didn't expect _that_ to hold me down, did you?"

Lambo felt Reborn's length nudging his sphincter and gasped as small thrust jabbed the head pass the ring of muscles; his back arched sharply and he pushed his butt against Reborn. "W-why didn't you…?" Why hadn't he fought? If he had been free, why not kick Lambo's ass?

"You were making such erotic sounds and doing such erotic things…" His tongue lolled across Lambo's cheek, ending at the corner of his lips. "Why would I stop that?" The strip of black cloth came around Lambo's eyes, taking away his sight. "But since you stopped~" He shoved Lambo's face into the bed, grabbing his wrists and handcuffing them behind his back. "It's my turn now."

He sat back, running one hand down the clean swipe of Lambo's back. His other hand was at Lambo's hip, guiding the teenager back and forth. Inch by careful inch, he slid into Lambo, feeling his suffocating heat around his throbbing erection.

His eyes became heavy lidded as he watched himself disappear into Lambo's body.

"A-aaahh…" Lambo panted, a trail of saliva slipping from the corner of his gaping mouth. "R-Reborn…!"

"How does it feel, cow?" He pulls back a bit and then thrusts back in, a little more of his cock plunging into Lambo's tight, virginal body. "Does it feel as good as you thought it would?"

Lambo whimpered, struggling to escape the handcuffs so he could do… _something_. He bit his bottom lip. "B-better! So m-m-much bet-t-t-tter." Reborn pushes deeper. "More! _Goodness_, please!" He begged, writhing desperately.

"Are you ready for more?" Reborn taunted him. Teasingly, he rocked his hips.

"AAAAH! Y-yes!"

Reborn smirked against the back of his neck, hands gripping Lambo's hips securely. "You asked for it." He slipped out of Lambo and waited a moment; just until Lambo whimpered again impatiently. And then he rolled his hips hard, driving his entire length into Lambo's body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lambo buried his head into the bed, biting down on the blanket. "R-Reborn! Oh, _goodness_!" His inner thighs trembled.

Reborn balanced himself over Lambo and began thrusting slowly at first – slow, but deep and electrifying.

Speaking of electrifying…

"You stupid cow, control yourself." Reborn scowled as a zap of energy raced up his one arm.

"I-I… Mmmnnn…" Lambo pushed back against Reborn, wanton and thrashing. "Rebor-nnn!" Another flash of electricity danced over Lambo's body, curving across his shoulder blades.

After a moment, Reborn smirked. He pushed aside his concern over the lightening, focusing on the cute little cow first. "I'm here." He pulled out and then slammed back in – Lambo screamed and a flash of lightening caught one of the canopy posts, cracking it. "Intersting…" He began moving faster. He took it up from slow and deep to fast and hard, merciless and dizzying.

Lambo fought to break free of his bonds, panting heavily as his body was taken so forcefully. "R-Rebor-nnn! C-c-cumming!" He warned, just as his body tensed and he arched into the bed. "REBORN!" His essence sputtered across the sheets.

Green lightening raked across his entire body in the complete momentary loss of self-control.

Reborn came… and then he went – rather painfully.

When Lambo came back to his senses, he shifted and realized with confusion that Reborn was missing – he couldn't feel him inside of him. "… Reborn?" He croaked. He struggled a bit more against his restraint. At last, he rubbed his face against the bed, sliding his blindfold off of his good eye. He looked around himself and saw no Reborn on the bed. Which was really odd because he had only been out for a second or two…

Working on a hunch, he sat back on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, a fiery blush on his cheeks as he felt Reborn's seed slide down his thighs.

He peeked over the edge of the bed. "… Heh heh heh…" He smiled sweetly down at the (literally) shocked hitman. "Was I too much for you, Reborn?"

The hitman cursed under his breath as he sat up, looking up at Lambo with a less than amused expression. He grabbed the corner of the bed and hoisted himself up, towering over Lambo. "_Cow_." He growled; and yet his touch was relatively gentle as he cupped the teenager's chin in one hand, thumb feathering over the corner of Lambo's lips.

Lambo's teasing smile slowly disappeared as their staring contest continued to hold. "… Reborn…."

"Ah?"

"… Kiss me." Lambo waited with wide, earnest eyes for Reborn to do so.

After a moment, Reborn smirked and leaned down, covering Lambo's lips with his own; he parted the teenagers lips, slipping his tongue into Lambo's mouth, exploring the uncharted, warm cavern. Drool trailed from the corner of Lambo's mouth and a string of saliva continued to connect them when they pulled away. "Watch your status, cow… I won't always be so tolerant of you ordering me around." His hand caressed Lambo's throat.

Lambo smiled dazedly, plump lips bruised and moist, and arched into his touch. "Reborn… Do you like me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Reborn pushed Lambo back down and covered him with his body.

"Now that we've been intimate, can't you tell me? Do you actually hate me or do you like me just a little?"

The hitman looked away towards the door. "… You're missing your party, cow; at midnight, Dame-Tsuna is supposed to grant you a birthday wish."

"… Reborn." The hitman looked down at him. "This _is_ my wish."

"… Yes."

"… Yes what? Yes, you hate me or yes, you like me?"

"Take a guess." He kissed the tip of Lambo's nose, reaching behind him and undoing the handcuffs.

"That's not fair, Reborn!"

"News flash: life isn't fair." He threw Lambo's clothes at him as he found his own clothes, slipping into them. "Now there's a party you have to be present for and an espresso with my name on it."

"Reborn!" Lambo grabbed the waistband of his pants as Reborn was buckling them. "… What does this make us?" He cocked his head curiously.

"This makes us closer than we were before." Reborn answered after a moment, leaning down and pressing his lips harshly to Lambo's, mouth opening and tongue seeking entrance.

Lambo moaned, hands flexing in Reborn's pants as he tugged hard to bring the hitman back into the bed.

"Your party, cow." Reborn reminded him, even as he followed Lambo back down.

"Nothing at my party could be better than what I have right now." He wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist, gyrating against the hitman.

"Oh?" Reborn put his hands on Lambo's hips, thrusting his clothed length against Lambo's still bare bottom – toying with him. "I hold greater appeal than presents?"

Biting his lip, Lambo nodded. His cheeks were stained red and his eyes were hazy with pleasure. He put his hands on Reborn's shoulders.

"I'm shocked." He leaned down, nudging his nose beneath Lambo's jaw. "If you don't want to go back and you don't want me to leave, there is always something we could do."

Lambo put on his most innocent expression – which failed miserably with the wicked curl of his lips and his still scarlet cheeks. "Sleep?"

Reborn's smirk could have sent the living running to their graves. "Something like that."

_**Author's Note: End…? XD I love happy endings! … Well, not really; I actually enjoy angst… Soon, my angst… Soon… Reviews, please! 'Cause you love me and ma story. **_


End file.
